The Coalition
The Coalition were a villainous professional wrestling stable that dominated the Raw and Smackdown brands of the WWE. They were largely made of real wrestlers with the exception of Gary Bryant who is a CAW. History Dominance of Raw and Smackdown (2012) Bryant returned as the Masked Man. He attacked''' Brock Lesner''' during a match, putting him out of action. On Smackdown, he then attacked Kane. During the next few weeks, Masked Man attacked''' Michael Mcgillicutty', '''David Otunga', John Cena,' Rey Mysterio', Eziekiel Jackson,' Heath Slater'and Justin Gabriel, alternating between brands. Though Gabriel '''was just collateral. After, he stopped attacking and then gave a speech under a doctored voice. He said he was punishing Mcmahon''' for the way he's been handling the WWE. In his first match, he beat Brock Lesnar in a no DQ match. Lesnar then shocked the world by embracing the Masked Man, saying he 'Likes his style'. Masked Man and Lesnar tag teamed against''' Otunga and Mcgillicutty''' and won. John Cena challenged Masked Man to no DQ match at No Way Out, Masked Man defeated''' Cena', putting him through three tables stacked on top of each other. On the next addition of Raw, the heavyweight champion, '''The Rock', aligned with Masked Man and Lesnar, thus forming, The Coalition. The Rock 'was told to find another, to build strength in numbers. Soon, '''Evan Bourne'was revealed as the next member.At No Way Out, Masked Man challenged '''Triple H for the WWE title, he lost. He demanded a rematch. Championship success (2012) The next week on Smackdown, Masked Man hit''' Triple H''' with his own finisher, the Pedigree twice over. Masked Man became champion, with Lesner as United States champion. The Rock lost to Undertaker '''but a loophole was revealed after the win that a current GM couldn't be champion, therefore the Heavyweight champion belt was stripped from '''Undertaker and given back to''' The Rock'. '''Evan Bourne '''was soon crowned the Intercontinental champion. At Money In The Bank, all four retained their titles against '''John Cena', Heath Slater, Edge '''and '''Dolph Ziggler respectivley. In a shock twist, Masked Man participated in the Money in the Bank match as Gary Bryant but lost. He would continue to be pose as both Gary Bryant and Masked Man, though Bryant wrestled only occasionally. Masked Man and Brock Lesnar tag teamed against Kevin Nash and John Morrison. They were defeated. During their victory, Morrison attacke'd Nash' and revealed himself and the next member of The Collation for the Smackdown brand. It was also revealed, the following week, that Masked Man tried to recruit Kevin Nash. Masked Man began feuding with Randy Orton, who challenged him for the title. However, during their pre Summerslam non title match, Masked Man hit Orton with his own RKO. Orton was injured, and finisher theft would become Masked Man's calling card. At Summerslam, Masked Man retained the title by DQ, hitting Kane with the title belt. Evan Bourne lost to Eziekiel Jackson and The Rock and Lesnar retained against Big Show and Shamus. The United Kingdom reformed to take down The Collation. Shamus and Regal defeated Masked Man and Morrison. On Raw, Evan Bourne had a rematch with Jackson and with interference from The Rock, won the title back. On Raw, Masked Man called out The Rock on his behavior on Smackdown. Masked Man stated that he doesn't believe in helping others in their battles in that fashion, especially title matches. Ezekiel Jackson gained a rematch against Bourne and reclaimed his title. On the Masked Man's orders, The Rock exiled Bourne from The Coalition but not before 'laying the smackdown' on him. Soon, R-Truth joined The Coalition. Masked Man wanted every member to be a title holder so he tagged with John Morrison. At Night Of Champions, Masked Man defended against The Miz. Lesnar and The Rock also retained. R-Truth became Intercontinental champion. Downfall (2013) On Smackdown, Masked Man and Lesnar defeated Regal, Shamus, and McIntyre. It soon became clear that there was a mole in The Collation. Mcmahon was able to pin point their every move. It wasn't long before''' R-Truth''' was revealed as the mole. He attacked The Rock and left The Coalition. At Hell in a Cell, The Miz cashed in on his Money in the Bank case but once again, lost to Masked Man. A week after on Smackdown, Masked Man and''' Morrison became Tag Team champions, besting '''Sin Cara and''' Rey Mysterio'. They continued feuding with '''The United Kingdom' until Kevin Nash '''and '''Big Show returned to try to end The Coalition. After losing to''' Big Show', Masked Man became concerned, wanting to hold on to the WWE title for as long as possible. He wasn't ready to lose it just yet. At Survivor Series, he beat '''Big Show' with a steel chair, rendering him unconscious and securing the victory.' The Rock' suddenly quit The Collation and''' Lesnar took his place, determined to get the Heavyweight championship. He beat '''The Rock in a title match. The following week, The Rock said he 'saw sense' and decided to embrace the fans. He was about to reveal the identity of Masked Man until''' Lesnar attaked him and hit the F-5. Masked Man disappeared until TLC where he defended against '''Swagger. Masked Man tagged with both Lesnar and Morrison to feud with''' Nash''' and''' Big Show'. At Royal Rumble, The Masked Man faced off against '''Gary Bryant' and defeated him. Masked Man disappeared again, instead appearing in Raw in matches until Elimination Chamber where John Cena,' Big Show', Kevin Nash '''and shock returns by Randy Orton''' and Triple H '''were added to the chamber. '''Triple H ended Masked Man's title run. Masked Man hit the Pedigree on Triple H and revealed his identity as Gary Bryant. The next week on Smackdown, he revealed CM Punk as the man who posed as The Masked man in the match against Bryant. Punk '''joined the Coalition and Gary Bryant became an outlaw. Bryant admitted to using everyone in The Coalition just to get back at the WWE. The following week, Gary Bryant and '''John Morrison purposefully lost their tag titles to''' Otunga''' and Mcgillicutty. At Wrestlemania, Brock Lesnar turned against the remaining members. The stable disbanded shortly after. In Wrestling Entrance themes WWE # Undone by Treyarch (2012 -2013) Championships and Accomplishments WWE * WWE Championship (1 time) - Gary Bryant * WWE Heavyweight Championship (2 times) -The Rock * WWE United States Championship (1 time) - Brock Lesnar * WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) - Evan Bourne * WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Gary Bryant and John Morrison